


Fucking. Bullshit. Industry.

by Moo_Quack_Adoo



Category: South Park
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alien Technology, M/M, Mystery, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moo_Quack_Adoo/pseuds/Moo_Quack_Adoo
Summary: After a high school graduation the boys will never forget, they are whisked away from there home town to start life a new as FBI agents. Until there new assignment takes them back where it all began: South park, Colorado. Features Bunny and Creek. Meantions of Stendy.Feedback appreciated!





	1. High School Grad

High school graduation, one of the most important and memorable days of your life here in South park Colorado. See most people in this town didn’t get past high school, so high school grad was treated with as much flush and excitement as that expected from a college Grad. 

And honestly we were stoked. 

I remember the buzz and hype as we prepared for the celebration. Talking avidly about the after party and when we were getting our graduation gowns. Kyle was the Val, but everyone always knew he would be. Except him, who was stoked when he found out and was jumping up and down with joy. And Wendy who clearly thought she was destined for the roll and disappointed at the decision. But Kyle was always good at moving speeches. I remember being ten, in my first black formal suit at Chefs funeral. I was shattered and slightly traumatised by his death, as was the rest of the gang. Yet Kyle stood there with a strong resolve and gave a moving speech about how he should be remembered.  
He was born for speeches. I think he’d have made a great politician. 

It was actually during that speech when it all started. Kyle worked week’s on it. He practiced no stop to his little brother, Ike, and although he wouldn’t say any of it around me because ‘it ruin the experience’ I could tell he was super nervous about delivering it. He started with such confidence and conviction I was certain he didn’t need to read the neatly folded paper he had placed on the podium in front of him. I felt pride bubbling up in me as a smile crossed my face. That was my best friend up there. And as he looked across the room I caught his gaze and his lips pulled ever so slightly into a smile for a moment. I gave him a subtle nod to let him know I thought he was doing great. And he moved his gaze elsewhere, talking to the whole room. And then the door banged open. And Kyle s face fell flat. I turned around with the rest of the audience to see SWAT teams filling into the room and around all the edges. Guns at hand. You could hear a pin drop in the silence that dulled the room. A knife to cut the suspense.  
Then a guy, a serious and formal guy in a suit, walked up the centre isle. Two armed men behind him like towers.  
“Kyle Broflovski ” he said, threw a megaphone. Seeming somewhat over dramatic in the sport hall. “You are under arrest for several crimes against the government of the United states”

I spun my head back to stair at Kyle. He was frozen in shock. A lot of people would say his face was unreadable, but as his best friend I could see his brain ticking as different emotional flared up in his hazel eyes. “I have don’t anything” he mumbled, the mike by his face forgotten. Then as if his brain clicked into gear he turned to Cartman “what did you do?” He demanded as two offers came on the stage at either side of him to arrest him. Forgetting his collected demeanour he displayed in front of everyone who he wasn’t close to. Instead showing his bad temper and how irritant he got when he didn’t understand what was happening. “God Damit it Cartman!” he screamed, as the two men pulled his arms behind his back and handcuffed him, trying to wiggle free from the two gents as he was guided out the room, pulling towards Eric.

“Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick and Stan Marsh are also under arrest for the same offenses” the guy melloely added in once Kyle was halfway out the room. I turned to face Kenny, who was sat next to me due to alphabetically order, he looked just as confused as me. Brke creased in confussion as if to check he heard correctly.. I shot a glance over to Cartman a few rows ahead, he waslooking around confused. What was happening? The murmurings that started when Kyle lost it had now escalated as people around the room got more excited with the events playing out. The next thing I know I’m hand cuffed and being lead out of the hall as well. I didn’t struggle like Kyle did, but I looked around at the familiar faces in shame. People now staring at me or whispering amongst themselves.

Once we were outside, the light harshly hitting my eyes, I remember a big crowd gathered around the building with several cars and vans parked in a clearing round the front of the building. Cameras flashing and phones recording the scenes playing out in front of them. Kyle was shouting over the chaos “there has to have been a mistake!” pleading threw his anger for his innocence as he was forced into the back of the car. Cartman was now shouting over “what did your filthy Jew ass do now!” also trying to wiggle free but being forced into a different car than Kyle. I tried to turn to face the gentleman holding me saying “there’s been a mistake. I don’t understand” but was unable to turn more than maybe a third to my right but what else could i do? I Was being forced into ducking into the back seat of a car. Kenny was quietly going, all his moving around between child services and police departments as a kid clearly taught him it was best to go in quietly, he had hes head ducked and stepped into the back of his car with a neutral expression. I was sat alone in a car for a few minutes as everything sunk in. I looked down at my dark navy graduation robes and wondered what was going to happen next. Uneasiness settling in.  
One of the best days in my life, ending in shatters. I looked out the window to see my parents being held back by an officer to stay with the crowd. My dad looked pissed but my mom just had worry on her face. I looked across to the window on the other side of the car to see Kyle staring down at his lap. He looked deep in thought, but still had a crease in his brow. He was just as pissed as my Dad. 

After what felt like hours but was probably only thirty minutes the cars started to pull out one by one, and leave the home town I've always called my home.  
You see we weren’t taken to our local police station, but one in denvor. . It was grey and for e hat I could see, only lit by the yellow Hume of artificial light. We were guided into a room to get mugshots. No-one said a word. Then we were directed to different cells, as if putting us together would be letting a master mind criminal group plot under there noses. That night I missed home, and just sat it the damp, dark cell thinking about what would happen next. 

The next day we were blind folded and put back into a car. This time with each other. Cartman jn the passenger seat and us three in the back, from the sounds of it. Though the ride was mostly quite bar the odd murmur when we climbed in the car or bumped into each other as we turned corners. We were driven to a government facility out in the country somewhere. Here we were sat in a large white walled room on plastic chairs. “Like were back in detention” Kyle mumbled to Cartman, leaning closer as he spoke. There was a table in front of us, one singular chair on the other side. It was completely blank, causing us to speculate in low voices about what we thought was going to happen, until This guy came in and ran us threw everything.  
The government had been keeping an eye on South Park due to all the strange activity that revolves around the town. After years of close observation they realised us three were always somehow involved. With kenny snapping “I could have told you that”. But we either cause it or got pulled into it. For them to understand these ‘occurrences' he called them. We had to be studied.  
“So your turning us into guinea pigs” Cartman huffed. “To do lab experiments on and treat like rodents”  
“My Mom won’t stand for that” Kyle chimed in. And he’s right. She wouldn’t. 

Then we were told why we were arrested in such a big scene. They claimed to arrest us for crimes which we didn’t commit. But we were admittedly involved in in some way. Then they were going to write to the local press that we all lost the trial and will face the death penalty. I’m sure all our faces turned white. I felt like I was going to be sick. Then it was explained that we would work for the FBI. We’d do missions to help them with research and they’d also study us for info. Our families were to believe we were dead and we’d have no contact with them from here on out. 

“This is bull shit” I demanded “I’m going home this is against my rights” but the door was locked.  
That’s when the bomb shell was dropped on us.  
If we disobeyed orders. We’d be shot on site.  
We got a Apartment like facility to live in for the first 8 months while our ‘trial’ was being executed. It was a white walled room with modern decore. We were allowed occasional phone calls to our families under supervision. One a week. And we kept up with what was happening about us in town by having the South Park paper delivered to us every morning and watching the local news whenever it was on. We all started off interested but that interest started to fade. Not BEVAUSE we didn’t care, but because of that ‘rug being pulled from under your feet’ feeling that it gave. A sense of hopelessness. Kyle was the only one who ran for the paper every time it was slid under the door and was still glued to the TV when the news clicked on near the end. Hanging onto every word. 

His mom had protested that she couldn’t See him. That he’d even committed the alleged crimes. I think that’s what kept him going, his belief in his mother. However, thanks to the FBI the issue was never taken above south park authorities. 

We weren’t allowed to contact them for the last three weeks of our house arrest. My final phone call I just listened to my mom sob at the news of my execution “It’s alright mom it’s gonna a be alright” I felt my stomach turn with guilt and something stuck in my throat as I spoke. I knew I wasn’t actually gonna die but it felt like it. That was the last thing I said before I was forced to hang up. We called these our famous last words.  
“Kevin will look after you” was Kennys, to his little sister Karen.  
“I know Ike. I’m sorry. I'm so sorry” was Kyle’s.  
“Yeah Mom your gonna have plenty of friends okay. Just pretend I never happened or whatever. I love you” were Cartmans.  
We never spoke about it. But we cried about it a lot in our individual rooms once we were completely cut from there lives. I think Kenny and Kyle took it a little harder than me and Eric, they didn’t speak for five to six days afterwards. 

And that’s when our new life started. Our life in the FBI.  
We mainly did experiments for two years. Getting brains scans and doing tests. I won’t say what the experiments where like, because I don’t like to think about them. We never even spoke about It amongst ourselves. It turned out that Kenny has over two thousand death certificates and we’d witnessed most if them. I remember the disbelief going threw my thoughts as I turned to Kyle and he shook his head to. How could we not remember it? Eric on the other hand “course he does. Where do you think he’s always vanishing off to? Fucking Neverland?”  
He had a point. I guess....

We spent the next two days locked in Kenny’s bedroom during our free time as he went threw them all in meticulous detail. I vomited The majority most of them.  
After tests were all ‘completed’ we went threw basic training. How to break in buildings. Shoot guns. Hack into programs. That kind of stuff. Kyle already had a knack for hacking so that was his major. Kenny’s was guns. Cartman was definitely his plans and execution. Mine was my strength I guess.

After a year of training we spent another traveling the U.S. doing basic small missions. Each time crazy shit followed us, Kenny calls it a curse. 

I can’t remember how many times he’s died since then.  
And that’s when our next assignment was buzzed into us. Kenny was the one who got the call while we sat around our motel. Cartman and Kyle were quietly playing a video game together while I was shuffling threw news papers about the average, normal, everyday stuff. 

His face turned pale and he hung up. Turning to face us.  
“Got our next assignment” he mumbled  
“If it’s to go to that God damn hippie whole I already told them they can fucking dame us the effort and shoot me. I’m not going near any God damn hippies”  
“No” he said “It’s back in South park”  
The room fell silent.


	2. Day 0

I stayed with Kyle that night. We usually split in twos and took turns on who’s with who so we didn’t get to bored of each other. It also meant, for example, if me and Kyle feel out over something in the day that I wouldn’t have to share a room with him alone. I could count on Eric or Kenny to step in for me without saying a word, and the next day we’d start fresh. Not that we had much choice. To the world we were dead. We only had Each other and the orders we were given.

  
Kyle was pacing the room back and forth and I sat on the bed flicking threw a magazine I'd picked up full of women. I missed having girls around.  
“Dude your gonna wear out the carpet” I didn’t look up to see him but I knew he stopped to face me, my eyes still looking threw the pages “My next day off I’m totally going the bar man. I miss relationships” I continued, trying to bring Kyle back from planet stress head.

  
“Dude” he sighed, clearly exasperated with me “were going back to South Park. We’ve not been there since” his sentence trailed off into nothing.  
“Graduation four years ago” I added calmly and turned my gaze up to him, setting the magazine down next to me “We probably won’t even get to go into town Kyle. They all think were dead. And we’re not allowed to talk to them. Just treat it like it’s any other town”. Kyle made a noise that was a mix between a growl and a ‘urgh’ and sat next to me on the bed “Why are you so calm? your parents. Wendy”  
“mightn’t still be there Kyle ” I added sternly. “It’s been four years. They’ve probably all gone to Uni and started there new lives else where. Heck! our parents could have all up and moved since then to somewhere where there not know threw town as ‘the parents of those terrorists’ or something”

  
Something shifted in Kyles eyes, “But what if they haven’t” he pleaded “What if we see them and explain?”  
“Then we get shot and God knows what happens to them” I snapped back. “It’s useless Kyle, that life’s behind us”.

  
Kyle was a lot taller than he was the day we were driven from town. But he still only went up to about my eyes, the puff of curly hair adding to his height. He had it short on the sides and longer on top in that trendy way. He had a tall but thin build, not as much mussel on him as I bet the higher ups would have liked. His long thin nose now obtaining some freckles from being outside most the time.

  
When he wasn’t dressed smart he usually wore worn out t-shirts and skinny jeans. And he spent his spare time googling his family’s names to see what they were up to and watching Netflix. I’d say he was a closet gay with no fashion sense. He’s say he was home sick and would sell his working kidney for a comfy pair of shoes.

  
He gave me a look that pleaded for me to be sincere. After a life time of being best friends I could read most of his thoughts and feelings just from his expressions. “I don’t know Ky” I whispered. Letting the old nickname fall out of my mouth with a weary tone. “I don’t know what well do if that happens”.

  
The shit thing about being split into twos, we usually ended up with double beds. Kyle was sat facing me, just out of range so I couldn’t feel his breath on my face. He gave me a Weary smile “I don’t how much has changed”  
“Nothing and everything” I smiled back. We sat like that a while. Just staring at each other in silence, letting our mind wander around to the forbidden area of home. “I remember we used to lie like this at sleep overs when we were drunk” I added, bringing Kyle back to me and out of his thoughts.  
“You’d be covered in Wendy’s lipstick”  
“And you’d be covered in the vomit from me or Kenny” I responded threw a yawn before I was grabed by the claws of sleep.  
“How flattering” mumbled as he too started to drift off into the safe zone of sleep.

  
In the morning I lazily got up and started packing. I was in the shower when I heard Kyle started to shuffle around the room. There was a loud knock on the door “coffee?” he called threw.

"yeah” I called threw as i washes my hair. Once I'd opened the door out the bathroom, letting the hot steam fill into the bedroom as I entered. I placed my goal on the desk near it and headed over to grab my jacket and shoes, since I was now ready for the day.  
“Early start” Kyle greeted as he passed me my morning coffee. It was a statement not a question. Kyle was the best at making coffee. He was still clad in his worn out shirt and plaid pyjama bottoms, bed head and sleepy eyes to match.  
“Yeah well it’s a big day today” I responded before taking my first sip and letting it sit on my taste buds a moment before swallowing.  
“Your dressing casual for this?” he asked, moving his cup to gesture at me before he drank some more. I wore my usually demin jeans and band t shirt, with a plaid shirt over the top.  
“Yeah well if we dress smart well stand out in South park”. The words felt heavy on my tongue. And my lips shaped the syllables like I was uttering a secret I wasn’t supposed to talk about. I looked at Kyle before he responded “I’m nervous to” with a Weary smile he said he would be getting his shower and left his mug on the side.

I finished mine and headed over to a news agents to buy today’s paper. I was only 21, but I felt like we acted like 45 year olds most the time. Drinking coffee and buying news papers and wearing formal clothes and talking about politics and money.  
Where had the youth gone?  
Not that we ever had a normal youth anyway.  
Eric was the first out of his and Kennys room. He came and met me by the car. He wore a red jacket over a shirt and jeans with red converse. His usual beanie hat in hand. He wasn’t as over weight as he was as a child. Due to the training and everything, but he was still fairly large. Much bigger than all of us, and he still had his brown hair trimmed in that side fridge kind of style his mother liked too much. He was a little shorter than me but a little taller than Kyle. Kyle was the shortest in our group.

  
“You fags have a ragging sex party last night?” he called as he walked over, like it was a serious question. “You know it” I beamed “but not as hot as yours” I added a wink on the end and got a playful fist in the arm. One thing that never changed about Eric was everything he said was with confidence and twinge of arrogance.

  
Kenny was the next to emerge. He had on an orange hoodie and ripped black jeans which looked worn to fuck but he said they were too comfy to replace. He was more or less the same height as me but he didn’t have as much mussel. He was still a lot more tone than Kyle though. His hair fell in a natural scruffy ‘I don’t give a fuck’ kind of way which flattered his jaw line and highlighted the freckles that dusted his nose. His teeth were a little fucked but it gave him a sweet kind of charm only he could pull off. The bags under his eyes clued me into a sleepless night, which were often enough with his nightmares. He talked the least out of the group but when he started talking. Boy he never stopped.

  
After about twenty minutes Kyle finally came out with his bags. He had a dark green hoodie over a button up shirt and jeans that were turned up to look three quarter. He'd obviously tried to tame his hair, which is probably what took all that time. He just waved to us as he headed over and got into the back seat next to Kenny. We all moved in there for warmth while we waited, the crisp morning air winning over our cool male demeanour.  
I decided to go to a drive threw McDonald’s for breakfast. Once we got our food and hot beverages we hit the long road to south park. Kenny was sat behind me as he was going threw the brief, but I could see him in the rear view mirror so it was fine.

  
“Basically there’s a blood moon coming in a months time. They want us to monitor the alien activity in South park. But the catch is we still can’t be seen. And if we have to interact we can’t be recgnoised. No interactions with the family or friends or whatever. Also if there is activity we need to figure out why. It’s a whole month but if we get the information and it runs smoothly we get a months paid vacation to anywhere we want. And we’re allowed to get our own family home.” He filled us in with his wild hand gestures and listing things on his fingers.

  
“Which means less crappy motels” Eric chipped in, practically singing.  
“And confined nights in facilities” I mumbled in. I hated spending nights in government cells.  
“And what’s the punishment this time?" Kyle asked. Always the stickler for details.  
“usual. Tests on our brains and scans and stuff. If we outright disobey the communication rule then were shot” Kenny shrugged. I know the threat of being shot would bothers most people, but it’s pretty much normalised for us now.

  
I hated the punishments. Strapped to table while they scanned your brain or unearthed lost memories from the past. It was like the first year we were confined. Hell. No personal boundaries, exposed for all to see.

  
I enjoyed being the one driving because I had to keep my focus on the road. It kept me from wondering to all the questions going back started to arise. But as Eric had said, it be nice to have somewhere to call home again. To feel normal. Whatever that was. But unfortunately for me we agreed we’d take turns driving and Kenny was next to take the wheel, so I ended up in the back next to Kyle again. He was silent the whole ride so far expect if we wanted the volume of the radio changed or the channel turned over. He only half read the news paper in his hand and was mainly just staring out the window in thought. A dangerous past time at present.  
“Sup Kyle?”  
“You called me Ky last night” he mumbled, his gaze unwavering.  
“Eww guys. I don’t need to know your sex names for each other” Eric mocked, trying to lighten the mood.  
“But while we’re on the topic, Eric calls me sexy Thang” Kenny joined, exaggerating the name with a fake accent and a snicker at the end.  
“Eyes on the road Kinney” Eric snapped, fixing Kenny to turn to face the road “Your gonna kill us all” he huffed under his breath.  
I turned to face Kyle again, raising a brow in curiosity. “I did yeah. Is that a problem?” I asked softly. He seemed upset.  
“You’ve not called me Ky since high school”  
He didn’t have to say anymore. What he implied was clearer than anything he could have said. He was referring to how just the thought of going back made us all feel that pull to our old life. Thinking over everything about the past gave me a lump in my throat I couldn’t shake. I missed it. The snow. The arguments. The familiarity. My dumb dad and his silly antics. Wendy’s hand in mine. Worrying over shit like football and not if my car will explode mid mission. I knew I was now on the same train of thought as Kyle. Because he was right. Weather we meant it or not we were all wearing our best casual clothes. Stuff that was similar to high school. Kenny always had an orange hoodie. Eric always wore red one way or another because it screams “look at me”. Kyle always tried to tame his hair and had a nerdy unique vibe that was original to him. And I always wore band shirts and jeans under my football jackets.

  
I subconsciously raised a hand to the stretcher I had in my left ear. And thought back to my goth faze and the arguments my parents had with me for getting it.  
Kenny must have given us a glance in the rear view mirror, lost in thought in the back seat. Because I suddenly became aware of the radio being turned up. And Eric going “gotta gotta be down because I want it all”  
Then Kenny joined it “it started out with a kiss how did it and up like this?” and then them both going “it was only a kiss! it was only a kiss”  
I looked to see Kyle still looking gloomy out the window and decided to join in with them “now I’m falling asleep and she’s calling a cab”. All of us singing loudly-and really badly- to the blasting tune of Mr Brightside.

  
Eventually Kyle left his thoughts to look at the two in the front, dancing as they sang and then turned to me confused. I beamed at him as I continued to sing “I just can’t look it’s killing meeeeeee”  
He gave a small smile before joining in quietly “and taking con-troll”

  
After the song had finished Eric went “Thank you thank you! Well be hear all week. Eric and the amazing douchebags” he called and pretended to bow.  
“That would not be our band name!” I demanded. Leaning over to give him a playful slap.  
“it should be Kenny and the McCormicks”  
“Eww kinny. Who wants to see a poor ass band like that”  
“fingerbang was the name when we were kids” Kyle chimed in. “The innocent mind of ten year old boys”  
“I don’t know who your referring to. Because kenny was far from innocent” I laughed  
“ouch let’s all pick on the designated driver while he can’t fight back” he Mocked pain with a hand on his chest.

  
Eric was driving when we arrived at south park, claiming Kenny’s bad driving would get us all killed. Not that I could disagree, he never keeps his eyes on the road. We pulled up on the side of the road just before the town sign. The sun set illuminating the familiar town and casting shadows.  
Kenny and I had a smoke by the car before we ventured in. Kyle and Eric were sat off by the trees talking just out of ear shot. The cold windowing steadily and the smell of wet grass filling my nostrils.  
“Honestly, how do you feel?” I asked between drags  
“Like I’m going to vomit out my insides” Kenny’s response was dry and somewhat hurtful. He sounded like he hadn’t slept in a year and had the world on his shoulders “You?”  
“More nervous than I was when Wendy spoke to me when we were ten” I doubt I sounded much cheerier. This was definitely one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do.  
“Just don’t vomit in the car” he huffed as he threw the stub on the floor and blunted it out before he walked around the car and got back into the drivers seat.  
“come on guys” I called, putting mine out the same was as Kenny’s. “time to roll”  
It was almost nauseating driving into the town after all these years. Not one of us ever expected to come back. The car was deadly silent and somewhat tense as we sat stewing in the stale air of the car. The streets were mostly empty. And everything was just how we all remembered it. I felt a tug at my heart as we went past the high school. The last location we were seen. The faint memory of chatter and people shouting and flashing lights as we were lead out in shame of what was supposed to be a glorious celebration. We drove right threw the town and into the mountains, as soon as we passed the last building I let go of a breath I didn’t know I was holding. But I still stared out the window.

  
There was a small house up in the mountains where we would be taking resident over the mission. Two agents stood outside waiting for us. I was in the passenger seat next to Kenny and couldn't help glancing into the rear view mirror to see the town reflected, just out of reach. Making my stomach turn.  
I was the last to get out of the car, Kyle and Eric were talking to the agents.

  
“Here are your keys” one of them said, passing them to Eric. “You’ll be living here during the assignment.”  
“The normal readings of activity in the town are preserved into this hard drive” placed into Eric’s hands. And all the equipment you’ll need is stored inside.  
“You will not be supervised during this mission but if someone compromises the mission they are to be left behind. Reports should be sent in off every day after 11:30 and submitted before midnight”.  
“understood” Kyle replied, displaying his calm business face.

  
The agents left and Kyle clicked open the door. From the outside it looked run down and beat up but it was clean and organised inside. And warm. So fucking warm. We all split off to look around a bit at our new residence.  
“It’s almost like home” Kenny joked “but no rats”  
“Well someone should tell that to Kyle because he clearly didn’t see the no rat policy”  
“Don’t you start with me” he snapped. Pointing his finger at Eric.  
When we were kids and Eric discovered that Kyle was different to everyone else due to his religion, it became common place to pick in him for it. And since Kyle reacted he kept finding new things to mock him a about. After the incident, they bickered and blamed each other for the first three weeks. They couldn’t be in a room together without someone having to separate them. But after they blew off their steam, and because they had no choice, they got along a lot better now. Sure Kyle still snapped and Eric threw in comments. But it never turned to violence.  
I think Kyle was on edge today because of our location.  
“sorry Kyle I didn’t realise you were on your period” he huffed under his breath. As he moved to the other side of Kenny.  
“okay” I interjected “house rules”  
Every time we came to a new place to stay we had a list of house rules that went with.  
“no gorging on our food supply” Kyle added. Looking at Kenny and Eric “we want to go into town as little as possible.”  
“Okay no getting shit faced on work nights” Kenny added, looking at me. It occurred to me that we were just personally attacking each other with rules.  
“And no leaving dirty shit around the house” Eric listed  
“No bringing people back” Kyle added again  
The room fell silent.  
“Done?” I asked and everyone nodded.

  
“We all agreed then?” Kenny asked with a smile looking around. When no-one objected he rubbed his hands together “Cool in gonna order some city wok to deliver food at the preschool and pay online. I’ll pick it up when he goes and we can have some good old fashioned grub. Everyone’s usual okay?” and he headed over to the phone in the kitchen.  
“I’m gonna go unpack” the layout was like every house in town so we get a room each. “I’m having the one by the bathroom” Kyle explained as he grabbed his bag and headed up the wooden stairs.

“The mission doesn’t start till tomorrow” I called so everyone would hear. “how about we go to skeeters at 11:30 when everyone is shit faced and have a few drinks?”

  
“HERE HERE” Eric called before following Kyle upstairs to unpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to try and update this every week. But it was annoying me that it said 1/1 chapters and uploading another is the o my way my phone will let me update it so....yeah this is early..... but thank you for your feedback so far!


	3. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First full day from Kyle's POV

I rolled out of my bed to the buzz of my alarm. 6:00, and headed down stairs to make my morning coffee. I doubted anyone else would be up again soon, but made everyone's coffees just how they liked it just encase, and headed In to the living room to watch the local news. My mind wandering back to watching it every morning before school. Even on that faithful day. I felt the lump in my throat and took another gulp of coffee, swallowing my thoughts back down with it. My plaid pyjama bottoms and slippers feet keeping me warm despite the cold floor, the sent of my drinking drowning out the one of the stale air in the house. Stan was the next one down stairs. His bed was on the opposite side of the wall to mine, so I assume my alarm woke him up. Even if it did take him twenty minutes to get out of the bed.

  
“coffee in the kitchen” I called and I could hear his bare feet shuffle past the back of the three seater couch and into the other room. The news was talking about the rise of price in the local supermarket and how different residents reacted to the news.  
Good old whole foods.

  
Stan was a bit taller than me, he had a strong muscular build from his year of football and then spy training. He wasn’t huge but defiantly the most buff out of all of us. His hair was cut in his usual out of date style that gave him more of a 90's vibe and he still usually had a beanie over the back but so the bangs were visible. He had an attractive face to. Second only to Kenny.

  
He was wearing an old hoodie and boxers when he sat down next to me “oh wow the midget” he said as the usual ‘midget in a bikini’ covered his segment on the news. I quickly shifted a glace over to him “dude are you cold?”  
“That’s what the hoodie and coffee is for” his voice was dripping with exhaustion, he clearly was only awake because of my alarm.  
“I’m sorry about my alarm dude”  
“no worries” and he gently nudged his elbow into mine. To weary to give a playful nudge.  
“you know. I shut out this life completely, I mean you still Google there names now and again but the prospect of ever being part of the family again was lost ages ago. It makes. I don’t know. I feel all confused being back” he punctuated his statement with a yawn.

  
“I know what you mean. I’m so used to traveling around and sneaking off, it’s strange being in families territory” even though I was staring at the TV, I wasn’t watching it. “Cartman thinks it’s a test of loyalty”

  
Stan turned to face me after that comment, and I had to turn and face him to. Worry in my eyes “Kenny thinks it’s because we draw out the crazy shit” I added, curving my brows in worry.

  
“And what do you think?” he still sounded half asleep, making all of his slowly spoke sentence to appear to be the first thoughts into his head and not actually questions and contributions to the conversation that brain power supplied.  
“Nothing. But being here really makes me want to go home”

  
The silence that dulled the room afterwards made me want to sit and sulk somewhere, my thoughts going back to my parents and my little brother. I missed them all so much. And then suddenly I felt something warm on my shoulders and a nudge to the left, and I realised Stan had pulled me closer. “were all the same Dude. But maybe you’ll get some closure from this”  
“closure?” I snapped. I knew he was trying to help “the last time my parents saw me I was dragged out of a room shouting abuse in front of the whole fucking town for crimes I didn’t even fucking commit!” I don’t know when I moved but now I was stood in front of him shaking, voice raised “How fucking embarrassing is That!” My eyes were stinging “And they all think I’ve been dead for four fucking years!” My throat was tight “Ike used to fucking look up to me and crawl in my bed and now i” I was crying “i....i”

  
“Jesus Kyle let the whole town know where you here” Eric chimed coming down stairs. He was wearing jeans and an old shirt that was now oversized. Stan whipped his head around to stair at him but I kept mine down. I couldn’t stop crying.

  
Weak. Pathetic. Loser.

  
“come on Kyle let’s drive it off.” He grabbed his dark winter coat and then stuffed the car Keys from the table by the door into his pocket. ”Then the hippie here can cook us breakfast.” He stepped through the door and then leaned back in “with the bacon!” he demanded, pointing a finger over towards us before he left, leaving the door open so the harsh crunch of the snow beneath his feet filtered threw the door. I looked at Stan with a loss of words. I didn’t mean to lose it on him like that. But I couldn’t get the world out.  
“it’s fine dude. Eric is waiting” his voiced sounded somewhat empty as he spoke, then he made his way over to the kitchen, mug in hand.

  
I underestimated the snow, so many years away making it unfamiliar and it soaked straight threw my slippers and freezing my feet. I got into the passenger seat of the car quietly, the crisp morning air still fresh in the car and the small shivers from the cold bracing my arms as the car started up and Eric pulled it out. Otherwise it was silent bar the humm of the engine and the crunch of the wheels on the snow. I was just looking forward out the windscreen and focussed on counting. Calming myself down in the silence and clearing my head.

  
I felt so guilty for blowing my top at Stan. Before I knew it we were driving threw town. “wow Eric we can’t be seen” I snapped.  
“It’s fine, these hillbillies are still half asleep and the rest of the town won’t wake up till later”  
The next thing I know we were parked around the corner from my house.  
“Come on” he huffed. Turning off the engine and opened the door.  
“Eric were in our pyjamas!” I called in a hushed shout, but he didn’t listen. After a moment of debating my next move I followed him. He then unlocked the door of my former neighbours car ”get in the front seat” and he climbed into the back.

  
My neighbour retired while we were in high school and wouldn’t be using the car till mid day. “What on earth are we doing?” I hissed as I climbed into the foot hold of the passenger seat. Crammed into the small space.

  
“Your parents will be ready to leave soon. It’s nearing 7:45” Eric whispered back. “Just keep low and out of sight” he added.  
And he was right. As if on cue the family poured out of the door like clockwork. It was like nothing changed. My mother looked the same with her high beehive red hair and blue suit. Waving in the doorway. My dad hasn’t changed much either, same clothes. Same hair cut. Same car. Heck he even had the same briefcase as when I was still around. And then Ike came out the door.

  
He was a lot taller than when I last saw him. He may even be the same height I am now. He was tall and skinny and had his black hair styled in a short stylish way. He wore a blue jacket and black jeans and looked fed up “I told you mom I don’t need breakfast”  
“Don't act all high and mighty over me little mister. I’m Your mother” he accent thick in her voice.  
“More like my capter” he spoke to Dad instead of calling to mom, getting into the car. I could feel my heart racing and my stomach twist. Tears building back up in my eyes. I was so close. I could almost-  
“Get down!” Eric hissed and I quickly dived down. Hearing my dad’s car zoom past.  
Everything was just how I pictured it.  
The drive back was silent and once I walked into our house I was hit with the smell of bacon and eggs and a blanked of warmth. “Just in time” Eric called as he put the keys down and headed for the kitchen. I closed the door and just stood in the doorway in silence. Watching the others move around with food and drinks as my head ran threw my morning.  
Ike has my old school backpack.  
My dad now drops him off to school instead of the buss.  
I think my mom has lost weight.  
They still move like clockwork.  
Maybe they arn't disappointed in me.

  
“Kyle” Kenny called, bringing me back to earth and into the shoddy house that were currently calling home. “If you stand there much longer Eric will eat all your bacon” he teased causing a smile to spread across my face, they all know I don’t eat bacon.

  
After breakfast we did rock paper scissors for who gets first shower. Kenny, Eric and then me and lastly Stan, causing him to “swear on my bloodline that I Will conquer the corrupt and claim my rightful place as first to get a shower!” as if he was in medieval Europe. We were far from as mature as we liked to pretend we were.

  
I decided to return to the couch and flick though the programs while I waited for my turn. Kenny was always quick enough and appeared in a shirt which wasn’t buttoned up at all and expensive looking jean, his hair still damp and wild from a towel dry. “Your up man” he called to Eric as he sat down with us. It wasn’t long before Eric was shouting again “DUDE THERE’S NO FUCKING HOT WATER” which caused Kenny to snicker. Due to his less than financially struggling childhood, cold water didn’t bother Kenny at all. But for the rest of the world.....  
“You have to be shitting me” Stan sighed and headed up stairs. He was pretty much our handy man. “You best cover your junk because I don’t want to see” he yelled up as he reached the banister and started to make his way upstairs.

  
I gave Kenny a weary look, his honoured smile still on his face.  
The night before we had our old usual from city wok and then when it was midnight made out way into town to Skeeters bar. We only had one drink each and no-one really payed us much notice, to drunk to recognise unfamiliar faces in the bar, but to us everyone was all to familiar, giving me a weird twist in my stomach I’m sure everyone felt. “So what’s the plan today?” he asked.  
“We have to set meters up on either side of the mountain to take readings. And if anything odd shows up then we have to go down and investigate. Though it’s only the first day so it’ll just be a boring stand around day”  
“We’ll take shifts then” and he turned around to flick threw the channels. Stopping in a repeat of a NASCAR race. “Put our spy training to good use”  
“Put our spy training to What?”

  
By that Kenny meant break into official files from the town to get the scoop on people. Thank god. The thought of going into town still brought on a strong sense of anxiety and adrenaline at the prospect of certain death.  
The meters were like boxes on sticks in design. Once me and Eric figured out the best places to place them we drove out to stick them in the ground. One was in the mountains facing towards the town where it was out of harms way. And the other was more towards Starks pond – which he hid in a hollowed out fake rock that no-one would notice. And of course here and there in between.

  
Then we drove back home and I synced them up to my pc. The green screen of readings that look like they were from the 90s popped up. I had the usual results set up on a different PC next to it with a third on the other side for any searches or documents I’d have to go threw.

  
It was 16:00 by the time is stopped setting everything up. “Okay so I’ve synced the program onto all our smart watches so if anything obscure happens well be alerted with it vibrating. That way were not stuck with one of us glued in front if the computer. Mine beeps because it’ll wake me up if I'm asleep. But I don’t want to listen to four beeping devices if were all together when they go off. There’s also a security system we should set up around the house so well know if anyone is in proximity. There’s CCTV set up on a screen down stairs but I think we should set alarms that also sync to our phone if anything does happen and were all out.”

  
“Me and Kenny can set it up if you and Eric sync it” Stan suggested. So that was the plan of action. It was also determined that the car would be moved around the back of the woods, a ten minute walk away, and hidden in the woodland so tracks in the snow couldn’t be followed to base.  
It was tea time when we’d finished setting everything up. I was in the kitchen making a casserole when Stan and Kenny returned from covering there tracks after Eric told them to stop being so fucking lazy and get a grip.

  
Once I brought food through to the living room, Kenny leaped over the couch to and claimed the first plate. I sat down on the singular arm chair to the side while they all dominated the three seater. The smell of food had filled the house and the heating buzzed quietly in the corner for extra warmth from the snowy mountains.

  
“okay. Spy work” we’d all changed into shirts and tracksuit once we were done for the day, and Kenny wiggled his toes with excitement and pulled out his iPad.  
“Okay we'll make this a game! Eric you think of someone and well guess who. Once we guess it right I’ll search them up on Facebook. Sound good”  
We all agreed.

  
“Okay so. Who am I?” he called  
“Male of Female” I asked straight away.  
“both? He responded uncertain”  
“Mr Garrison!” Stan called and we all laughed, Eric nodded at the end with a face full off food and Kenny gave him a quick search. “okay. Still teaching. Still got a penis. Still full of issues from the looks of it.”  
“Okay your up” Eric pointed at Stan.  
“Okay ready”  
“Male or female”  
“Female”  
“Wendy!” Kenny jumped in.  
“No dude” Stan laughed  
“Fat or Thin?”  
“You can’t just call people fat” I scolded Eric  
“You can’t fucking talk” he shot back  
“Faf” Stan responded  
A moment’s silence fell before Eric spoke back up “That goth chick. What was her name?”  
“Henrietta” I called, getting a raised eyebrow. “we sat together in literature” justifying myself.  
“It is” Stan confirmed and Kenny did the searching “okay. She’s still bigger and wears heavy makeup but I’m seeing some blue and dark reds and purples here” he snickered.

“Go on Kyle” Kenny added.  
“Hey I guessed her” Eric moaned  
“And Kyle got the name” Kenny retorted, giving me a point. “go on”  
“Okay” I nodded and sat back  
“Male or female?”  
“Male”  
“Tall or short”  
“Short”  
“Dark or light hair?”  
“light”  
“The Norman kid” Eric called.  
“nope”  
“Bradley!” Stan guessed enthusiastically.  
“Nope” I smirked  
“Leo” Kenny called. We all turned to face him. His voice held a shocked tone but he blurted it out so eagerly, like he couldn’t catch it as it flew out of his mouth. I couldn’t help but stair at him for a second. Well that and-  
“Since when do you call butters Leo?” Eric scoffed  
“Since high school” Kenny responded defensively.

In high school we merged with north park and made an average sized high school. Butters life was so much harder. He had lots of pressure from home to ace every class, kept on a tight lead and collar. He was bullied horrendously by the North park kids because he was a weak target. And admittedly none of us cut him any slack either because we weren’t close enough friends to stick up for. Plus he has his self identity issues that every teenage goes threw about half way threw what I could only assume was his living hell. He had a nervous break down in the middle if the whole school and was sent away to get help. I didn’t know exactly where about that was. He came back a couple of months later with medication and a sad look in his eyes. Although I wouldn’t say he had friends, I know Kenny spent a lot of nights with him when he was thrown out and helped him when he was dealing with a lot. Kenny would never have said Butters was a best friend. Just an average friend. But Butters thought the universe of Kenny, and claimed he was “the bestest fella in America”.

  
“It was butters yeah” and Kenny’s face lit up and he clicked through the tablet to the old friends page. “He's still at home. He graduated his course in teaching with high marks. Oh wow he wants to teach, bet he’d be good with kids. He’s no longer with his Canadian girlfriend, he still has his hair shorter on all the sides and longer on the top. And hey he has a part time job at Skeeters. Good job we didn’t bump I to him on shift, he wouldn’t get pissed like everyone else “  
He looked up and went “who’s next?”  
“You Kenny, you guessed butters” I added, finishing off my food and placing the plate on the coffee table. Kenny looked into space thoughtfully before he smiled and went “ready”  
“Male or female?” Stan asked  
“Male”  
“Tall or short”  
“Tall.....and also big if you know what I mean” he winked at the end and snickered and Stan punched him in the arm  
“Gross dude”  
“That means he’s one of your fuck buddie” Eric said with a playful eww tone “That’s like half the school” I couldn’t help but snicker at Eric’s comment. Kenny did get around white a bit in high school.

  
“if you guys are gonna keep picking on me this month I’m gonna go to town with all your clothes and you’ll have to chase me around south park stark naked.” He teased....But I wouldn’t pit it passed him to try it.

  
“teacher or student?” Stan asked. And then it occurred to me we hadn’t played this game since high school, and that’s how we were playing it now. As if it was back four years ago, we were still students, separated from the adult community. Picturing everyone as they were in those dull hospital blue halls.  
“student” Kenny responded. “I didn’t fuck any teachers. I’m not Kyles brother”  
“hey! He was in preschool and didn’t understand” I snapped defensively.  
“I don’t know Kyle he seemed pretty sure of himself” Eric sneered.  
“light or dark” Stan interrupted  
“Dark”  
“Token” Eric bellowed  
“haired” Kenny finished. Then added “But I guess he had fairly dark skin”  
“Craig” Stan shouted  
“And we have a victory!” Kenny announced, typing the name into the search engine. I suddenly realised I was the only one who hadn’t seen any pictures since I was on the one seater and Kenny was in the middle of the three. “Craig Tucker is still studying” he announced “but it doesn’t say what. Just that he’s in Denver” he clicked threw “and he’s working at Tweeks Coffee shop” staying quite as he continued to scroll “oh and he came out that closet as well” he said in his usual tone.

  
“wait what?” Stan’s voice wreaked with surprise and shock “Craig’s gay?”  
“that fucking fag” Eric muttered under his breath.  
“Eric!” I snapped. Kenny looked around “shit I thought I told you guys, Craig was always in the closet”  
“since when? He was like. The anti gay”

  
Craig was tall and thin and kept his ‘ I don’t give as fuck' and bored approach to life throughout. He never really spoke much or showed much emotion to anything. He smoked with Kenny and there younger sisters were friends so they kind of hanged out. Kenny was a bit of a drifter and hung out with everyone. But Craig was the most attractive guy in school, even with his fucked up teeth. He intimidated most of the people in school; got in fights and detention every week. He also always had a different girl: Red, Annie, a lot of North park girls I don’t really remember. He even dated Bebe at one point as well. I remember Wendy saying she thought he was cute and defended herself to Stan saying “everyone likes a bad boy” to him. Which Stan thought was an insult because we got detentions and skipped school as often as always. I think his mysterious and whatever vibe matches with his good looks got everyone’s interest. Apparently including Kenny’s.

  
“Nah dude he was just good at hiding it”  
“How do you know?” I asked. My curiosity winning the better over me.  
“We hooked up a few times. Fuck buddies” he added nodding at Eric .  
“I FUCKING KNEW IT!”  
“Gross Dude” Stan pretended to gag and I couldn’t help but laugh.  
“So how do you know he’s come out? He had ‘gay’ all over his profile?”  
“Nah but his status says he’s dating Tweek”  
The room fell silent for a short moment before we burst into laughter. They were polar opposites.

  
Once we cleaned everything away I op-ed to stay up and write a report of the day. The reading showed nothing particularly different to the usual at South Park and explained that we just set up the equipment and base and stuff. I sent it off just before midnight after proof reading it with a yawn, and stalked up to bed. My weary eyes desperate for sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I didn't post last week because I posted two on the same day. So now were back on track!  
> I said I'd do this weekly but I have con crunch so we'll have to see so I'm sorry if it's not weekly! Thank you for all the comments! I'm glad your enjoying it and I love the ideas you guys have! I hope I don't let you down!  
> Also the story is going to start kicking in next chapter so please bear with!  
> Lots of love x


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kennys POV

Day 4

  
Everything had been running smoothly. And boringly, so far. We’d settled into our “house” quite well. Kyle took after his mother the most and you can really see it. He wakes up on the clock and cooks breakfast and makes everyone's s coffee. He does most the cooking and cleaning actually. But he’s usually sat at home on the computers so that’s probably why. He also keeps saying “This place isn’t that bad” and “you can make it more homily if you just” whenever were all sat together. As far as days off go we haven't had one yet, but Stan had started talking about taking it in turns so we had one day off at a time. Or even two if nothing was coming up.

  
We decided who’s to have the first day off by pulling straws.  
“shortest straw gets the first day and so on and so forth” Eric said, clutching five straws into his fist. “Who’s first?”

  
Stan was always more than eager for says off “I’ll go” he practically shouted and pulled one, me and Eric looked at him and he shrugged “I’m feeling confident” he added looking at it.

  
I went next but didn’t dare compare it yet. Holding it in my hand so no-one could see the length. “Kyle!” Eric called, he was sat at the pc's again, hunched over and typing away on the end desktop while flipping threw papers “I’m fine taking the last day off” he said. Always such a martyr. But I guess that’s how he was raised. “suits me” Eric chuckled before picking one out with his other hand.

  
“on three” Stan called. “one. Two. Three” we all held them out at three to compare sizes.  
“oh shit” Eric called when he saw his was the longest. But I called “Sweet!” as I leaped and punched the air “And I’m the winner!”

  
I grabbed my coat and headed for the door, “5 going to go shopping” I called “Kyle’s right, we need some homely touches if we’re stuck here for a month”. I grabbed the door Handel and turned back “could I go out drinking tonight?”

  
“sure. But you only get the morning off” Stan wagged his finger at me like a ‘do you hear me’ mom kind of way and I couldn’t help but beam “Sweet dude. Don’t get to gay without me!” and I was off.

  
The cold mountain air hit my face hard, the wind blowing my hair around And causing my eyes to squint.

  
_Furr surrounded the edges of my view as I had my hood pulled tight around my face, only my nose and eyes visible. I could see Eric , Stan and Kyle in front of me bickering._   
_The muffled sound called out to me “Kenny look out!” it was Stan._

_I spun around to see an avalanche of snow heading towards me._

  
I swallowed back the memory of suffocation and the thickness it brought in my throat as I got in our only car. Turning it on and allowing it to swallow me in its warmth as it heated up. Once it was warm I threw off Stan’s black pull over, since that was apparently what I grabbed on my way out, and pulled the car out of the shrubbery and back down the mountain.

  
I parked it at Starks pond and helped out the PC we keep under the passenger seat incase of emergencies and hacked into Skeeters system, curious when Butters next shift was. Bingo. It was tonight. I closed the system and stashed the PC, opening the window to have a cigarette inside the comfort of the car. Kyle and Eric hated it when we smoked in the car, but they wouldn’t know any different.....hopefully.

I placed in the dark contacts I kept in the gloves compartment to make my blue ones a dark brown. And then used makeup to remove the freckles on my face. I scuffed up my hair debating what style to go with; I decided a wind swept side ways one would work, and sprayed on a colour to make it brown instead of blonde. Once it was dry I placed a chocker around my neck that we wear for undercover missions, using it to make my voice a little deeper. But not to much. I started the car back up and headed straight into town.  
If I was going to have a day off. I was doing it my way.

  
I kept my word and bought some nice curtains first. I know Kyle would really appreciate them. They were green like the woods we were hidden in which I thought was a little dull but I know that’s his favourite colour. He’s home more than the rest of us.  
I then went to buy some more food. Things like bacon and chicken that we’d ran out of and don’t last as long as cheese and chocolate. I also went around the clothing store but that was just for the kicks. I didn’t see any familiar faces beyond the usual shop employees until I stopped at tweak bros.

  
Behind the counter was a tall and lanky looking blond with bags under his eyes and sharp features. His eyes were an electric blue and his hair stuck out in every angle, he looked like he was permanently trapped in the morning phase before you get your first bitter cup to awareness.

  
He has an apron tied around his neck and waist and was leaning lazily over the counter as if he was falling asleep, but judging by the business it was just boredom.

  
I opened the door and heard the fell chime before I stepped into the warmth. The cashier, know as Tweek, turned to me lazily- jumping up as soon as he saw me. “Hey” I waved with one hand before I reached the counter top “one latte to go” I stated before throwing some money on the counter. But Tweek didn’t move, he just looked at me for awhile as the clogs in his brain was turning. He looked like he was going to say something but then decided against it and made my order. Once he handed it to me he punched some numbers into the till and have me my change. I could feel his eyes on the back of my head as I left. He didn’t spaz out and tweek around like he did when we were kids, it was more like mild tremors. And it occurred to me he hadn’t said a word. I came back into reality at the harsh “watch it” freezing me in my tracks I looked in front of me.

  
Craig was stood right in front of me, one earphone hanging lazily while he had the other one in his ear. A shopping bag in one hand and his other in his jacket pocket. He was about two inches taller than Tweek, making him about five or six taller than me. He looked down at me with a bored expression. “Sorry dude I zoned out” I laughed and took a small step back, getting out of his personal bubble. He raised and eyebrow at me before asking “Do I know you?”

  
“Nope. I’m from Denver. I just came for a day out”  
“Well you’ll be going for a knock out if you don’t look where your going” he huffed as he walked passed me. I looked over my shoulder to see Tweek jump to life and run over, talking animatedly. And I decided to keep walking before they noticed I was watching threw the glass. I felt a warm humm buzz threw my stomach at the prospect of seeing old class mates. But that then twisted into a nausea of loneliness and I leaned again my car to drink my coffee in solitude.

  
I decided to go back home.

  
I made Stan help me unload my shopping. Kyle was really excited about the curtains and said when he gets his day off he’s going to do a proper shopping spree. But Stan told him to chill it was only for a month. Which he then barked that he’ll do what he wants and chased him away to start putting them up.  
“Dark hair really isn’t your thing” Eric sneered, munching on cheesy puffs.  
“Yeah but it makes me look different” I shrugged “and I’m still so sexy it’s a sin! so no biggie” and Eric threw a cheesy puff at me.  
“In your dreams hobo” before he went to sit at the computer in Kyles place.

  
I headed upstairs and changed into a nice fitted pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt. I even wore matching bracelets and rings and threw on my orange jacket I wore as we arrived to town. I’m off for a drink okay” I called, but I left before they could answer. Closing the door behind me. I was planning to get wasted so I left the car and walked down the mountain. It took me about two hours to get to Skeeters but it was worth it. I was so thirsty I could drink everything in stock. Time to blow some money.

  
I sat at the end of the bar and had a quick look around. The place hadn’t been renovated in years and looked so run down it could collapse. The musky smell of BO and ale in the air. It was then that I looked across to my bar tender for the evening.  
Leopold Stotch.

  
He was still fairly short, only reaching up to my shoulders. His hair still shaved around all sides and fluffed at the top. It was cute yet trendy. He wore a blue checked button up shirt that was rolled up around to his elbows. And was wiping down the other end of the bar.

  
Last time I saw Butters he was losing weight rapidly due to his medication. But now he was just over average, leaning slightly more towards chubby. But it suited him well. He wore a thoughtful expression as he worked. I waved for his attention and when he didn’t react I realised I was sat on his left.  
Butter was blind on his left.

  
_Stood in the snow, tinfoil, blood and wailing. “why did you do that Kenny” Cartmans muffled voice rang. “you told me to threw it so I did” I snapped._

  
_Suddenly I was looking at my locker in high school. “look it’s pig boy!” I closed my locker to see down the hall. People were pointing and laughing at Leopold. A scrunched up piece of paper in the form of a ball hitting him in the left side of the face. But he ignored it and kept walking._

  
_“Why did you keep walking and not throw it back?”_   
_“Oh gee Kenny. I didn’t see who threw it” a bashful smile “this eyes glass remember” he beamed waving his left hand in front of it. “I'd only have been grounded anyway” he smiled awkwardly._

  
A cold shiver fell down my spine as I tapped on the bar so he could hear me  
“Oh hamburgers” he mutters before rushing over. “I hope you weren’t waiting long Mister. I didn’t see you there”  
“Just sat down” I lied with a smile. “Double vodka and coke”  
I watched him work as the night grew on. Now and again he’d come have a conversations with me.  
“So where you from?”  
“Denver”  
“What brings you all the way out here to South Park?”  
“Fresh mountain air and a cute face like yours”  
“what’s your name?”  
“Chris. What about yours?”  
“you can calm me Butters” he beamed  
“That’s a strange name”  
“Well it’s not my name but it's what everyone calls me”  
“I’m really sorry if I’ve been staring you just. You look like someone I used to know”  
“is that good?” I laughed as I took another swig  
“yeah. He was the most swell guy I ever met”  
The bar got louder and louder as the night went on. And the suddenly it all started to muffle and blurr together, my vision foggy around the edges.

  
“I’m sorry Chris’s I don’t think I should serve you anymore” he frowned, taking my empty glass away.  
“Where you staying? I’ll call you a cab?”  
“Nowhere” I smirked. My words slurred and slow.  
“oh gee that ain’t no good” he frowned thoughtfully. “you can stay with me tonight if you want”  
“Do you offer everyone room in your house” I was teasing Leopold but I wasn’t sure why.  
“Nah but you seem like a dependable guy. Just stay till we close okay”  
The bar didn’t close till super late. Like between 3:30 and 4:30 maybe. I wasn’t sure.  
“Okay so , can you walk to me” I did but I practically fell in his arms.  
“Okay so just put your arm on me okay. I know I’m shorter but you can lean on my head if you want” he offered.

  
The next thing I remember is we were staggering home in the snow, the cold numbing my nose, fingers and toes. Once we reached the premises of the Stotch family he told me to be quiet. Opening the back door and leading me in. He locked it behind himself and then lead me up to his room. Telling me to hush and matching his steps up with mine. (I was to uncoordinated to match him) Once we got into his room he locked the door behind us. I wondered when he got that lock fit. The room was a lot more spacious than it was when we were kids. All the toys gone. His desk was now stacked high with files and papers and he had a few odd items scattered like pens that had rolled away or a sock or two. The carpet and walls were the same though. And the posters.  
“Kardashian” I slurred as I pointed at the poster.  
“Oh gee the was a gift off Kenny for my birthday senior year” he whispered happily. “now you go make yourself at home on the bed and I’ll set up a sleeping bag. I’m just gonna go and get ya some water” he said before he left.

  
So I pulled off my jacket and shirt. I was fidgeting with my belt when he returned, the thump of the glass on the carpet getting my attention. He was stood in the doorway, pale white – like he’d seen a ghost.  
“what's up Buttercup?”  
“B-Buttercup” he mumbled  
I started in confusion and turned to face him completely. “what’s wrong?”  
“Kenny?”  
I never realised at the time, but my tattoos were on show. I had two angel wings that went down my back. Eric called them gay. Stan said it was poetic beauty.  
I must have removed the voice changer when I was undressing. But I was to drunk to register anything beyond basic “yeah?” was my response.

  
Before I knew it Butters had run and jumped onto me, giving me a tight embrace. “I was told you were dead. I thought you were dead” he was breathless and sounded muffled from having his face presses into me.  
“well I’m here” I say as I pull away, but then his lips crash into mine. And I close my eyes and ease into it, turning him to the bed and laying him down on it as I deepen the kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Ive had so much going on! I dont think ill be able to keep up with every week but it shouldnt take a month! Im hopping to have this updated every two weeks instead! Which isnt bad! Im sorry if any of you guys waited for this....  
> Also starting to show ships and flash backs here so let me know what you think? Thanks x


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny's POV

Day 5

I slowly opened my eyes and regretted it instantly. The blaring light momentarily blinding me a long with a splitting headache. I moved my arm up to cover my face and let out a low groan. Ignoring how sticky my body felt from sweat. I moved to a sitting position, still holding my head. Noticing cold biting at my skin as soon as it came out from the warmth of the duvet.

I slowly lifted my head and looked around the room. I was no stranger to waking up in unfamiliar surroundings. But this wasn't unfamiliar.  
Fuck.  
Panic seeped in and all aches were forgotten as I raced around the room to collect my things. My voice alterficator discarded on the floor along with my contacts. Least I had the sense not to sleep with them in I guess, but now I was exposed. And not just because I was mostly undressed. My heart practically in my throat as I raced around the room.  
Shit.shit.shit.  
I speedily started to get dressed as I moved. Pulled up my jeans as I reached for a sock. I had to erase all evidence of my existence before-

“Ken?”  
Shit.  
The use of my name caught me of guard, but I quickly swallowed down my panic and responded sweetly.  
“Morning Buttercup” i could feel a cold sweat on my neck.  
“Is everything okay?” His voice was groggy with sleep, woken up by my noise. Great.  
“Yeah Leo. Everything is fine. I was just-” I looked over my shoulder to see him half sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes awake. And I felt my panic melt at it. He looked so humble and sweet.  
“Just what?' he yawned, before moving his hands down onto his lap.  
I felt a smile pull at my lips and my posture relax “getting dressed” I added before moving back over and sitting at the foot of the bed.  
“Whats the rush?” he added, when I answered with silence and turning my gaze downwards he snapped.

“No. Your not leaving” an angry edge to his voice. “I ain't some. Some one night trip. You ain't leaving till you've had breakfast” Leopold had this unusual trait where one instant he was feeble and nervous, and in the next he'd be confident and demanding. He didn't often swap into the more dominant phase, only when he was really pushed. There was something unsettling when he used it. Maybe because that’s what fueled Professor Chaos when we were kids.  
“Yeah, breakfast sounds great” I smiled awkwardly, turning to face him.  
“Is everything alright ken?”  
“Please don't call me Ken” he was sincere, and I was sympathetic.  
“Sorry Kenny-”  
“No not Kenny”  
“Oh hamburgers, I didn't realise you went by Kenneth now-”  
“No Leo.” It came out more forward than I intended, a sharp edge and a blunt tone.  
“Chris?” he seemed tender and uneasy. I never raised my voice at him if I could help it. And I didn’t want to start now.  
“I’m not supposed to be here” I explained, letting out a sigh at my confession.  
“your telling me. My parents would kill me if they knew-“  
“No Leo. I mean. In south park”  
“Well why not? It’s your home?” and the words cut like a knife.  
“I’m supposed to be dead Butters” despite everything that happened, that’s something I’ve never confessed outloud before. I let the weight of my words leave me to feel exposed. It also brought a sense of relief I’ve never felt before.

I turned to see him sat upright in bed, his brow creased. The duvet sat on his lap exposing his bare chest. All the bruises and marks from last night marking his skin, making him mine. When I last saw him he was skin and bones. Now he had a bit of chub on him, softening his features. He wasn't fat by any means. But a little to much on him to be called average or skinny. It was a nice change.  
“You've gained weight” I commented, which was met with a flustered face and him dropping his gaze to his lap.  
“Ah it's my, er. Medication. I still haven't found the right balance” his voice sounded sad. I know it wasn’t a topic he was comfortable discussing.  
“I like it” I added, causing him to meet my gaze again. And I meant it. I really did.  
He gave me a one sided smile to show his gratitude.

“Im sorry for last night” I added “I was drunk and I. I shouldn't-”  
“Don't be silly Ken- I err” he looked at me, searching for a name to say before continuing “well, I enjoyed it anyway”  
“Did we really?” I didn't need a word. He knew what I was asking after a moment silence he burst into laughter “no” he giggled “of course we didn’t. We just fooled around is all”.  
I could feel the blood rushing to my face and giving me red cheeks to match that of butters himself.  
“I’ll sort breakfast” he beamed as he started to calm down, getting out of bed in his boxers and putting on a pale blue t shirt with Hello Kitty on the front.  
“Feel free to use the shower” he beamed, half way out the door. “Pain killers are in the Cupboard. I'm gonna go downstairs” and with that he left.

I dragged myself into the bathroom. Ignoring the aches and pains of protest. I didn’t bother locking the door behind me, but i closed it over and turned on the shower, getting my head used to the sound of the water as I routed through the cabinet. As soon as I opened the door I was faced with shelves and shelves of medicine. Neatly labelled and organised. I knew not all of it was Leopold’s, some of it belonged to his mother. But it was still a little unsettling to see. I made a Mental note of where everything was before I moved it so it could be returned to the correct place. Remembering how particular his family is.  
Once I finished my shower I slipped on my jeans from the night prior and headed downstairs, leaving the door open to let out the steam.  
I walked into a kicthen filled with pancakes and bacon sandwiches. “I wasn’t sure what you’d prefer so I made both” he beamed. He wore a white apron over his clothes, now marked with pancake mix and Greece. He always had the right thing to wear for everything.

  
I tucked right in and ate as much as I could muster while we talked. “Look Butters, last night never happened” I tried to keep my voice soft to refrain from upsetting him. “But I’m not supposed to be here. I’m supposed to be dead. You can’t tell anyone about any of this” I added. He nodded sadly. “Does this mean I won’t see you again?” he asked meekly.  
“Of course not Leo. I’ll figure something out” I tried to give him a comforting smile but I’m unsure he ever saw it. “How did you recognise me?”  
“Oh easy, your tattoo” he was back to happy clappy Leo.

  
Not many people knew it, but I had large angle wings tattoos down the length of my back from my shoulder blades. Stan called it 'poetic beauty'. Eric called it 'gay'. I thought it was a cool idea myself.  
After eating a generous amount of pancakes and bacon I allowed myself to relax and just enjoy the company of my old friend. By now he’d moved from sitting opposite me to leaning on the door frame to the living room. His bright smile hadn’t changed.  
“Ah if you don’t want people to see you you'll have to go soon” he commented, looking up at the clock on the wall behind me “my mum will be home from her therapy session in half an hour” he Finnished.  
Although he spoke it calm, and why shouldn’t he it was all just facts, I felt my stomach drop with dread and turned to see the time.  
One thirty in the afternoon.  
Shit.

  
“I’m sorry Leo I have to go” I jumped up and bolted upstairs to try and recover my phone. Six missed calls glared across the screen with texts from all the guys including vulger insults and threats I wouldn’t want to disclose.

  
I raced down stars and I typed. 'old buss stop' to Stan. He’d know exactly where i meant and headed for the front door. I looked over my shoulder to see him still in the doorway to the kitchen, but now facing towards me at the front door. All my words got caught in my throat at the good bye. What do you say to someone you haven’t seen in years, flirted with all night and then helped yourself to half the kicthen at breakfast?  
“I understand” he smiled. Not his genuine happy smile that shined but the awkward slightly sympathetic smile you give when your trying to lighten the mood. “Get home safe” he added softly. “See you soon” I added with a small smile of my own before I opened the door and left.

  
Luckily Butters didn’t live to far from the buss stop. However if someone out of town loitered there it would cause a few stares because. Well noone used that buss stop. So I waited around the corner and played on my half dead phone to try and blend in until Stan pulled up in the car. I practically ran for the back seats and jumped in. “Thanks Stan I’m really sorry-“  
When I looked up into the front I was Kyle was in the passenger seat. My words now caught in my throat.  
Hear we go.  
“what the fuck are you doing?” he barked. “Its fucking two in the afternoon”  
He was furious. And rightly so. But anyone who ever lived in south park during our time there would know that Kyle takes after his mother. And you don’t want to be the subject of his aggression.  
“i was just-“  
“Did you go home with anyone?” he’d moved in his seat to be turned facing me, he looked just as angry as he sounded.  
“I didn’t have sex if-“  
“Did you go home. With someone.” Each word spoken more forcefully and to the point.  
I didn’t answer, unsure how best to word it. So instead I held my stare with Kyle for a moment until he let out a loud breath and moved back to face the front of the car again. Arms crossed as he looked out the side window.

  
Awkward tension built up in the car and from the way Kyle refused to look at anything in the car and the expression on Stans face as he drove I could tell he definitely had a word with Kyle before they picked me up. Otherwise there was no way he’d be this still and quite.

“Look dude, the deal was you only got this morning off extra so you owe us all hours” Stan added a little sympatheticly. Using the mirror to meet my eyes in the back.  
“Are you taking the piss” Kyle snapped. He wasn’t shouting but there an unpleasant tone to his voice. “He could have got us killed and your only bothered that he’s a few hours late” he’d now turned to face Stan.  
“Dont snap at Stan dude he hasn’t done anything”  
“Oh don’t play goodie two shoes now Kenny!” he shouted as he turned to me.  
“Ky, seriously chill” Stan added softly  
“No I won’t fucking chill. He could have got us all fucking killed”  
“That wasn’t my-“ I interjected.  
“Stan here convinced me to keep it out of the report” He snapped back. “But you left Skeeters rotar on our spare computer. So I know God damn well that you intentionally went to see Butters” one of his hands gesturing wildly with his word and the other holding onto the corner of the seat he was leaned over.  
“You didn’t have to do that for me-“  
“no Kenny. We didn’t. And we shouldn’t have. If they find out we’re all fucking dead men! just because you can’t die doesn’t mean the same for the rest of us”.  
I didn’t have a response to that. And instead I just stared blankly at him searching for the words.  
“im sorry” I mumbled.  
“Sorry? That isn’t gonna save Ike” he snapped “what about Karen?”

  
I felt like I was missing something because I had no idea what he was talking about. “What about Karen?”  
“Pull over” he snapped at Stan.  
“Kyle I don’t think-”  
“pull over now!” He barked.  
And like that Stan let out a sigh, and pulled the car over to the side of the road. We were now half way up the mountain to our hide out.  
As soon as the car stopped Kyle undid his seat belt and stepped out the car. Stan hadn’t moved but he looked disappointed. Before I knew it Kyle had opened the door and dragged me out. Throwing me towards the woods.  
“Kyle this is ridiculous” Stan called from the car. But it was invain. He didn’t responded.  
“Kyle what the hell?” I called as I tried to catch my balance.

“You’ve never thought of this have you” he snapped. And I guess he was right. I haven’t.  
“Why are we here Kenny! Why are we doing this?” he gave me another shove.  
“Kyle stop” Stan called warningly.  
“Because were different” i know I both looked and sounded confused. I was confident in my answer but it still came out meek and quite.  
“And what happens if we don’t comply?” he was furious. He was up in my face.  
“were killed” I added, I had no Idea where this was going. This was basic knowledge at this point. When he didn’t respond and just stared at me I gave an awkward shrug “an I’ll be tested on” I added.  
“Okay but what happens after were killed? It doesn’t end there” his arms were flailing around as he shouted “it doesn’t end with us! If it ended with us why would we all still be doing this? Do you think I want to be a guinea pig? Held under someone’s thumb? This isn’t a life. This is no life at all!” I hadn’t noticed Stan leaving the car, but he placed his hand on Kyle’s shoulder. Defusing his anger completely. But he didn’t even look at Stan, just continued to stare at me.

  
I felt a little dumb found when I couldn’t answer.  
“There next ken” his temper rising again as he was gesturing down the mountain towards the town. “Where did we come from? If we’re not here for them to poke and prod it goes to the family. There the source! Because whatever did this to me. Or Stan or Eric or you came from them.”  
I felt my heart race as his words sync in. “Im not doing this because I want to Kenny. I’m doing this so Ike can live a normal life. So my parents aren’t fucking tested on like those horrible years it happened to us” I couldn’t help but look in his eyes, and even thoughtthough he looked angry his eyes looked sad. And his next words were pleading “what you did” and let out a sigh “you could have ruined everything.”

  
“Im sorry Kyle” i chocked out, the daunting feeling of how trapped I am weighing down on me.  
The awkward silence filled up. And we were just starting at eachother. Before the silence was broken Kyle turned and headed back to the car without a word, moving back into the passenger seat with his arms crossed in a huff.

  
“We were worried sick” Stan added, moving my attention to him. He moved his hands into his pockets in that awkward way he did when he was uncomfortable or feeling exposed. “I know he doesn’t convey it but he just wants what’s best for you”.  
And with that he also turned to the car. I followed silently and got back into the back seat, not saying a word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long! I've been so busy with Con crunch and holiday prep and full time work this has taken me forever! I'm sorry! I didn't really like the direction the original plot went in so I decided to re write it in a different direction. The main story is the same! And this chapter hasn't changed at all! But I hope you like how this goes in the future!


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartmans POV

Day 6

  
If there was ever a fucking day for the roof to leak all over me, it never existed. But by some twisted chance of fate it happened this morning at around 0400. Kewl.

  
So I took it upon myself to deal out a more appropriate place of residence, the basement.   
I dragged my feet as I muffled in a foul mood. God damn snowy mountains. Giving a heafty kick on the door for the room next to mine. Was it Kenny’s or Stans? Whatever who cares.

  
The basement has a sharp crisp air to it that a clean room has that no-one has been in. And I throw myself on the old battered couch down there   
Falling back to sleep to the hum of the computers Kyle kept down here.

  
' _move fatass'_  
 _'ey! I’m not fat! I’m big boned!' a sharp snap in my voice as I turn to face Kyle._  
 _'yeah, and I’m the reincarnation of Jesus himself'. He retorted._

  
Before long a hear a racket upstairs in the living room and I grown to myself. Why is it always me? What’s so goddamn hard about letting me sleep in peace?

  
I squeeze my eyes shut and try to ignore it but it gets louder and louder.  
“Ey!” I call. The loud steps upstairs stop for a moment. Then I hear the door to the basement click open.  
“Eric?” it was kyle. I turn my shoulder so I can see up the stairs and just glare back. Least he looked as surprised to see me down here as I am myself.  
“What the fuck are you doing down here?” he asks in confusion. As he walks down the stairs.  
“What the fuck are you keeping me awake for?” I grumble and roll back over so my head is turned away. “My goddamn roof is broken”.

  
Kyle didn’t respond, but I heard him come and sit on the floor with his back against the couch by my feet. I rolled over so I could see him sat there. His knees up with his arms loosely rested on the top.   
“I don’t have your jew gold”

He let out a nose that sounded like a laugh and a scoff mixed into one and then turned his attention to the floor. “I didn’t mean to wake you. It was just a silly argument with Stan”.  
“So what? Am I your new best friend now?” my eyes were closed again as sleep weighed them down, but I allowed a small smile to tug at my lips. He didn’t respond to that.

  
_“I'm gonna kill you!” it been two weeks since we moved into hell’s laboratory. Kyle was held back by Stan and Kenny was stood in the middle of us with his arms out. Kyle was absolutely furious. Trying to get out of Stans grip._  
 _“I haven’t done anything”_  
 _“Dont fucking lie!”_  
 _“Kyle stop!” Stan demanded over him._  
I let the memory fade away as we sat in silence.   
“Why are we here?” Kyle mumbled out  
“Because my goddamn roof is leaking” I spat back, squeezing my eyes closed to try and send the message I wanted to sleep.   
“Don’t be stupid Eric”  
“Because were different so we have to be the governments fucking bitch” I didn’t raise my voice or add any insult. Just spoke it threw my normal tone.   
“But why?”  
“I don’t know why-do I Kyle? That’s why we’re here. We don’t know why but we’re different”  
“But why not Mr garrison? Or Stans dad? Sent they just as odd as us?”   
I sat up at that question and tried to think. He had a point didn’t he? Wasn’t Stans stupid farther and our old teacher just as messed up as us? Then why do they get to stay and live there lives? Why do they not have to do all this crazy shit?

  
A quite 'beep' chimed three times from Kyle’s pocket and he let out a sigh.   
“I'll get Stan to fix your roof” he explained as he got to his feet and started to head up to the stairs.  
“What were you and your boyfriend arguing about? Custody of the child?”  
Kyle gave a small smile it return to my question before he dropped his gaze back to the floor and awkwardly turned away. “He said I was to harsh on Kenny because I brought up Karen”  
I gave a few minutes silence before I continued. Incase he wanted to add anything extra “i think he’s right kyle. You know what it was like for him”

_We were allowed one phone call before we had our 'finial trial’. I didn’t bother with mine because I didn’t see the point. I knew what the verdict would be and I’ll say my piece after its been revealed. No point getting my mom’s hopes up. Stan used his to talk to Wendy – not being particularly close with his family. He apologised and let her shout and cry and whatever till time ran out. Kyle called his family of course. Talking to his mom and Ike breifly and getting a few words of encouragement from his Dad. All on death ears of course but still._   
_Kenny. Kenny didn’t call any of his family. Which surprised me emensly. He didn’t even call a friend so to speak. He used one of his precious last conversations on Craig tucker._   
_Douchebag._   
_Kenny insisted he wanted privacy but like hell was I gonna do that! So I leaned against the wall around the corner and listened silently._   
_“Hey Craig. Yeah I know. This is kindda weird” I’d kill to know what Craig was saying back “yeah I just. Well I know your sister and my sister are around the same age and. Well if this goes bad will you look out for her. I know it’s a lot but-“ Craig obviously cut him off. “Yeah. I understand” he sounded empty and broken, like everything had been stripped away. “Thanks Craig”_

I never told anyone about that phone call. Mainly because it never came up at the time. And also because I didn’t really need to. We all had so much going on it was a little useless. Not to mention it was painfully clear Kenny was heart broken about Karen, even though he didn’t talk much.

  
I give up on sleep and not long after Kyle, I emerge into the living room and help myself to a coffee before I have a shower and dress in my oversized red hoodie and jeans. Today was Stans day off which meant I had a day of work with Mr grumpy ass and Mr can’t keep it in his pants. But I guess it means I don’t have to listen to Stans emotional outbursts. What a woman.

  
Today we’re checking the readings on the meters up the mountain. Any drastic changes will signal us at home but the more detailed reading have to be manually collected to stop hackers getting into them. Woo. Nothing like crawling up a snow covered mountain at 0800 in the morning. Home sweet home.

  
“Eric” it was Kenny “if I gave you a month’s worth of dorritos. How many of this would you do for me?" what a lazy git!  
“Im not ten Kenny. You'd have to pay me with real money. Which your poor ass doesn’t have” Technically we all have the same money so it was an empty insult.   
“I have plenty of money” he laughed back, showing off all his teeth before he pulled the zip up higher on his coat.   
“Monopoly money doesn’t count” I whipped back. Kyle was just Infront of us, taking lead, but didn’t say a word. “Maybe the Jew will lend you some of his”.   
Kenny and I both snickered and turned to face Kyle, who had yet to respond. “Hey! Jew! Give Kenny some of your Jew gold!'  
“Excuse me?” Kyle called and turned around, looking down at us from his higher place on the mountain, he was in the lead. “I am the High Elf and you will treat me with 'authouriteh'” he snickered, mispronouncing the word in the way I usually do.  
“EY!' I called back. How dare he make fun at me.   
“Is that a challenge Grand Wizard?” and Kyle swung around his hiking stick to point towards me.   
“That’s king to you!” and I used my own to push his side ways. It was like some gay ass fencing move “I am the mighty and powerful ruler of the keep!” I declared.  
“Not if I can help it” Kenny added, pointing his weapon towards me. “As the keeper of the stick” and he moved his shoulder to reference the equipment to the bag that hung off that shoulder “I overpower both of you, obtaining power over both of your realms”.   
We ended up racing up the mountain, throwing snow and waking each other with sticks until we reached our destination. I sat down in the snow to catch my breath. Listening to Kenny and Kyle chatter behind me.

  
“So what’s Stan doing today?”  
“Hes fixing the roof because it’s leaking in Eric’s room -pass me the valve- and I don’t really know what else” he sounded breathless. So did Kenny.   
“i’m really sorry about yesterday Kyle”  
“Can we not talk about it” his voice spiked a little and then he let out a long breath to calm himself down. “Im sorry about what I said about Karen – can you hold this for me?”  
“sure. And don’t be it’s all true”   
“God guys get a room” I interrupted “lets get a KFC tonight and watch crappy Ben Stiller films”  
“What are you ten?” Kenny mocked “lets watch something saucy”   
“Dude” Kyle called. “Were not having a film night.   
“Oh chill out Kyle. Get the sand out of your vagina”  
He fell silent after that. I hadn’t used that specific insult in years.

  
_“Stop it cartmans” he warned. Anger flaring up at my nonchalant attitude._   
_“why? Cause I’m right?”_   
_“Carman” Stan called warningly_   
_“its not my fault Kyle has sand in his vagina!”_   
_“Thats it!” and he lunged for me. Kenny stepping in the way and Stan going to grab him as I cross my arms and turn away. “Point proven” I scoffed._

  
“Its not got any readings” Kyle commented.  
“what do you mean? Theyve all been sending readings all week”   
“Hold this Ken” he passed it to him and then moved to sit next to me as he rooted through the backpack.   
“Its on the list here saying it was sending reading until we left” printed records in his hand as he sounded confussed.   
“Call Stan” Kenny pointed out “hes at home”  
“Im not calling Stan” Kyle was still being possyz only talking when he has to. What a child.   
“I'll give Stan a ring” and I pulled out my phone and punched in his number.   
“Hey” he sounded bored and uninterested. Probably because he knew I was calling about bloody work.  
“Can you look on the system and tell me the readings for C954F”  
“Err sure”

  
I heard his footsteps and the taping of a computer. “There is no reading for that monitor”   
“What”  
“theres no readings for any of the monitors”  
“when was the last reading sent”  
“5 minutes ago. And then everything goes blank”  
“Right. I’m heading over” Kyle announced. Self righteous Jew. Doing whatever he pleases and takes whatever he-  
“hey! My phone” I snapped over to him. But he mustn’t have heard me over his aragance. Or he blanked me on purpose.   
“What the fuck now” I snapped.  
“I don’t know about you but I’m getting off this mountain and getting a coffee” Kenny commented. He was always so relaxed. Fucking hippie.   
“Fine.” I thought it was a wonderful idea. But I’d never tell Kenny that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original copy (that I lost) this was Kyle's pov and he went shopping but it felt dry and useless. I want the story to speed along. So I decided to make it Eric's debut chapter. The story starts speeding up now! WOOO! Thank you guys for your patience and I hope you enjoy the rest!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first propper story in four years so please feel free to be harsh with feedback and share your opinions! Updates should be pretty regular!!!  
> I've never used this site before though so S.O.S.


End file.
